


fit for two kings

by kwoncity



Series: our love is made of stardust & the faint glowing of the moon [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, brattyprince!soonyoung, everyone adores soonyoung and jihoon cant understand why, scholar!jihoon, the king gives jihoon a special task, they kind of hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwoncity/pseuds/kwoncity
Summary: can lee jihoon fix the bratty prince's attitude?





	fit for two kings

**Author's Note:**

> because i really love writing soonyoung as a prince

it was a tradition, that when the prince were to turn 16, he would be joined by 3 top scholars of his age in his educational adventure. the king sent his mightiest officials, his wisest advisors, just to pick out 10 possible scholars for the benefit of his only son.

"you will be chosen via three ways. whoever fits the criteria best, will be given the opportunity to study in the palace. one of the three would be chosen by prince soonyoung himself, another by the king. last but not least, one would be chosen via the advisor's recommendations. they will all set their own criterias."

the 10 possible scholars nodded, visibly filled with anticipation.

official kim continued, "we begin with your royal highness prince soonyoung's choice, your highness?"

prince soonyoung stood up, his expensive cloak fell behind him, and he stood tall and mighty. it would've been foolish of anyone to suspect that prince soonyoung was not of royal blood, for his defined features could've led one to mistake the crimson flowing through his veins for gold. that's how godly he was, he was young adonis.

"we begin with the aspects that i look for. firstly, your grades must be up to a certain standard, your literature must be top notch for you must be able to read between the lines, ability to understand the deeper meaning is a necessity. secondly, we look into character, confidence, kindness, and to be prim and proper. thirdly, and most importantly, the friendship factor. how much i like you as a person and all of our past issues would come into consideration."

"thank you, your royal highness. your pick will be?"

"jeon wonwoo."

only fools would be surprised, jeon wonwoo was the best friend of kwon soonyoung. wonwoo's father was one of the king's leading officials. when the king heard that one of his best official was having a child around the time the queen was giving birth, he insisted that they grow up together.

wonwoo had been privileged, for the prince was to stay hidden till his 15th birthday. the public didn't really know how prince soonyoung looked like, but the officials had been kind, and told them that the prince wad absolutely stunning. soonyoung proved the rumours to be true. wonwoo, having grown up with soonyoung, knew exactly what soonyoung looked like. when official jeon had brought his son out, wonwoo was often bombarded with questions about the prince. many envied wonwoo greatly.

though he had passed his 15th birthday, soonyoung was never allowed near girls, hence, each and every single one of the 10 scholars were male.

"friendship factor? what kind of bullshit is that?" a common thought crossed the minds of the 9 other scholars, but no one dared to say no to prince soonyoung.

though he was a fine prince, he was still bratty and stuck up. there had been a few occasions whereby he argued with his father about having scholars study with him.

"why? why do i need to study with scholars? no matter how great they fare academically and in character, nothing will change the fact that they have commoners blood flowing through them!"

"soonyoung. take a look at yourself in the mirror. do you know how you're behaving? at this rate, you won't be much of a prince either. initially it was to continue traditions, but for you, it will serve as a training for emphathy as well as leadership skills. being born into this family does not make you a prince, and neither does balancing a crown on your head. it is your character that makes you a prince."

a certain scholar by the name of lee jihoon liked to keep it real, he saw the attitude that prince soonyoung bore and decided: he wasn't one to suck up to the prince. and, for that sole reason, lee jihoon was the king's pick.

lastly came the choice of the advisors. they had chosen a chinese immigrant by the name of wen junhui. junhui's grades were excellent and he was known by the public to be a charming kind man. his ability to speak chinese was merely a bonus.

lee jihoon despised the prince, but respected him nonetheless. for him, it was being able to aquire the highest level of education that mattered, but being personally acquainted with the heir to the throne? he couldn't care less.

"you'd be thrilled to find out how excited i am to work with you all." soonyoung droned on sarcastically while wonwoo held back a snigger.

flr t

junhui merely smiled, he bowed slightly, and began his introduction.

"it is with greatest honour and deepest pride that i introduce myself to you, your royal highness. my name is wen junhui."

soonyoung actually smiled, "two points for quoting beauty and the beast." he turned to wonwoo, "maybe this guy won't be so bad."

with wonwoo and soonyoung already being best friends, jihoon and junhui had naturally clicked.

"junhui's fine, i don't get the other guy's problem, though. what on earth is wrong with him?"

it was the end of the first day of lessons, soonyoung sat in wonwoo's room.

"uh huh, he didn't even bother to introduce himself to you. kind of rude huh?"

"yeah, shouldn't he be flattered? i mean it was competition between the whole kingdom for 2 slots! 2 slots because it was pretty obvious that you've already secured one. but he should at least be grateful! i believed my father made a wrong decision, choosing him."

"mhm, he should learn some manners. by the way, are you going to stay here again? your room is just next door, plus it's so much more grand, prince soonyoung."

"what're you calling me prince for? we both know you've called me 'dickhead' in the past, besides, your room is kind of comfy."

"yeah, sure, whatever. anyways, the other two students are moving in tomorrow, i heard they'll be opposite us."

"WHAT?" soonyoung was repulsed.

"uh, yeah. i heard their rooms will be opposite ours."

"no no no, that can't be. this wing of the palace is meant for family and friends only. let's go talk to my father."

soonyoung stormed into the throne room, with wonwoo following quietly behind.

"FATHER!" soonyoung boomed while wonwoo knelt down on the floor in a full bow.

"you may get up, wonwoo. what is it that you want, soonyoung?"

"is junhui and the other guy going to be sleeping opposite our rooms?"

"yes. of course. where else would they sleep?"

"i don't know, anywhere else is fine, but that wing is specifically for friends and family. they could sleep with the palace workers or something."

"that wing, is for guests. they are your guests for as long as they study here. they'll move rooms when they become your advisors."

"then why is my room in the guest wing?"

"because you insisted on being in the room beside wonwoo's, and wonwoo can't be allowed into the royalty wing."

"argh!"

soonyoung begrudgingly made his way back to wonwoo's room and plunged himself onto wonwoo's bed, burying his face into wonwoo's pillow. after thorough consideration, wonwoo decided to raise an observation he made.

"don't you think you're becoming a little bratty? how about a bit more of the leader attitude?"

"get out, won, i'll chop your head off."

most people would've feared for their lives at soonyoung's remark, because he is the prince and he is actually capable of doing that. but for wonwoo, who has grown up hearing soonyoung jokingly threaten him like that, it was no big deal.

"gee thanks, soons. this is my room."

"this is my palace." soonyoung shouted, voice muffled by the pillow he had planted his face on.

"okay, i think you need to calm down abit. but seriously though, think about it. be more of a generous leader. the people may love your father, but you're not your father."

"okay, i'll only be rude to the people who deserve it."

"uh... no... but that's a good start."

"okay, goodnight, won."

"goodnight, soons."

it was no surprise that soonyoung was rude to jihoon, but true to his word, soonyoung was generally nicer, but there was still much to work on.

"don't know why you're moving in here, this isn't your home, it's mine."

"junhui's moving here too, and wonwoo has a room here too. why don't you ask them the same question?"

"talking back to the prince now, are we? that's very bold of you. well, for starters, junhui's actually nice, and wonwoo grew up here. it's 'home' for him as much as it is for me."

despite his father's efforts, everyone in the palace had always adored soonyoung. they pampered him like no other and soonyoung was not used to being treated that way. to him, jihoon was committing a horrible crime. the anger in him bubbled, he gathered all of his vocabulary and picked out the most hurtful ones.

"well, go back to the village, you peasant! stop dirtying my floors with your poverty!"

it was true that jihoon's family had never been privileged, in fact, they had been living from hand to mouth all up till jihoon had done so well academically, he was being paid to study.

jihoon had struggled through his early childhood days, desperately hiding the fact that he was underprivileged. soonyoung's words had simply opened up a barely healed wound.

"you know what? you may be rich and you may have royal blood, you may have everything in the world, you may have diamonds and jewels and a pure gold crown resting on your head. but your personality is horrible! you have all these materialistic items but you, you will never be the prince your father was! you will never be the king your father is! you will always be a boy with a crown if you keep up that attitude, you will never be fit to be king!"

rage and offense were the emotions that should've been visible on soonyoung's pretty face, but instead, there was a smirk.

"tut, tut, young scholar. talking to the prince like that is never a right decision," soonyoung leaned down close to jihoon, so close jihoon could feel the prince's breath on his face. "especially prince soonyoung."

soonyoung got up, flashed jihoon a shit-eating grin, and walked off with his head held high.

a shiver travelled down jihoon's spine, maybe prince soonyoung's wrath was far more gruesome then he had ever thought. well, there he had gone and blown it. the one promise he had made to his parents before he had left to study was that he'd get into the good books of the prince. it wasn't his fault that he found that the insane amount of flattery everyone else displayed towards the prince was ridiculous.

following that incident with jihoon, soonyoung had found everything going downhill for hin instead. the following week, wonwoo had to follow his father overseas on a mission, which was to serve as a training for him. days after wonwoo had left, junhui was sent back to china for an education course. lessons were halted for a month, and soonyoung was forced to interact with jihoon during that time frame. karma has really come to get him, karma that goes by the title of "the king".

soongyoung was prepared to avoid jihoon at all costs, to prevent another episode. his plans were going undeniably well, all up until 7am on the first day and there was a knock on the door.

"you? what do you want?" soonyoung glared at the smaller figure by the door.

"i was sent here. believe me, i do not want to be here either."

"so, do you want to quickly finish your business and leave?"

"unfortunately, my business would have to last a month, whether you like it, or not."

"what exactly is 'your business'?"

"that, i can't tell you, but i need you to cooperate. please?"

"...did my father send you?"

flashback to the day before, 8pm, just after dinner.

"sir lee, the king wishes to see you. he's in the throne room."

jihoon gives the guard a polite nod, and heads towards the throne room. there, he finds the king, pacing himself around the room slightly.

has he heard of the mini episode? the words jihoon spat? is jihoon in trouble? he should've known the bratty prince would've included his father in his trivial arguments, then maybe he would've acted like the rest, sweet lies pouring out of his mouth.

"ah, jihoon, you're here."

jihoon kneels down into a full bow, and the king tells him to rise.

"i have a task for you."

jihoon lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"of course, your majesty."

"as you know, i've sent wonwoo along with his father off on a mission and junhui back to china for a course. they both have individual tasks of their own, although their tasks do not involve the prince. your task, however, is slightly different. i saw the most potential in you, so i give the task to you. you have one month, one month. i need you to mould the prince into a somewhat princely figure. he is currently bratty and selfish, i need you to do the task i failed to do. i sometimes think that maybe, if i had paid more attention to my son and was not so caught up in the rest of my kingdom, he wouldn't have ended up like this. i have regrets, and now i am seeking for your help."

"of course, your majesty. i will do my best. although, you are aware that your son detests me?"

"i am aware. take this as a chance for you to fix your relationship with him as well. i'm sure you do not wish for anyone to hate you?"

"yes, your majesty. thank you."

back to the present, jihoon was standing in soonyoung's door frame, debating his answer. after awhile, he made his decision. "yes. he did."

"huh, funny. thought he knew how i felt about you."

"he does. i believe that is part of the reason why he sent me as well."

"uh huh, okay... what do you need me to do?"

"how about... hanging out in your mother's garden?"

"m-my... mother's g-garden? but w-why?"

"what's wrong?"

"no, nothing. let's go."

they made their way over to the queen's garden, and jihoon immediately forgot he was with the prince. he ran over to the flower beds and bent down to admire the flowers.

soonyoung smiled adoringly at the sight, it was as if he had forgotten his company as well.

and then the nostalgia hit.

soonyoung reminisced the past, when his mother was still here. he remembered the way she would hold his tiny hands in hers, making their way to tend to the flowers. it wasn't necessarily weird, the queen could tend to her flowers if she wanted to.

the way jihoon had bent down to appreciate the flowers had reminded him of the sight of him mother bending down to check on the flowers while he ran around the garden. ever since his mother had passed, soonyoung had managed to avoid the garden completely. the power of the memories made in that particular was too powerful, it never failed to make him break down.

soonyoung felt the tears at the back of his eyes forming, he missed his late mother greatly, even if he had put up a front of 'the prince who doesn't care'.

but he couldn't let himself cry, not in front of the man he hated most. seeing as there wasn't any other option, he quietly slipped to one of the benches in the big garden, those placed further away.

upon noticing the prince was missing, jihoon started to panic. first of all, he was supposed to shape the prince's character, not smell his mother's roses. second of all, the garden and palace was huge, the was a chance he could get lost in there. seeing as there was no other choice, jihoon opted to wander around in search for the prince.

luckily for him, he found the prince sitting on a bench in the other side of the garden. soonyoung was staring into space with tears streaming down his eyes. it was a shock for jihoon, he had never seen the mighty prince so vulnerable before, he had almost felt... soft... for the prince.

"hey... i mean, uh, your royal highness? are you alright?"

"yes. go away."

"no... what's wrong?"

"it's nothing..." a pause. "go away."

"no, please. tell me what's wrong. did i do something?"

"no.... actually, yeah. you did."

"i'm sorry. could you please tell me what i did wrong so i can change?"

"it's really nothing... i-it's just... you really reminded me of my mother. i'm sorry."

and everything clicked in place, jihoon now understood. he had thought the garden was a good place for him to get the prince to open up. it was a place the prince had grown up in, a place where he had made numerous memories. but jihoon didn't think it through, he didn't expect the prince to break down in memory of his late mother.

"oh, i'm sorry. your mother's in a better place. she was too good for this cruel world. is there somewhere else you'd rather go?"

"the pavilion would be better."

after they had made their way to the pavilion, they sat in silence. soonyoung sat there, quietly staring into space. to keep himself preoccupied and distracted from the awkwardness, jihoon had opted to look at the scenery. the palace was truly beautiful. for him, he was still in awe. but for the prince, it was something that had always been there.

"it's sad, isn't it? this place, maddeningly beautiful, but all artificial. it wasn't made by mother nature, it was made by the wealth of my grandfather."

but jihoon didn't know how to reply, for what was he supposed to say? although he was poor, he had the privilege of seeing nature's beauty. for the prince, all he had seen was these artificial hand-planted flora, albeit beautiful.

"i'm pathetic, aren't i?" the prince let out a bitter laugh." crying over a death that had happened years ago, even worse, in front of the foe. i was surprised you didn't laugh in my face. i expected you to. afterall, all we've done was throw insults at each other, wouldn't it have been an opportunity for you? you've found my weak spot."

"no, you're human. it's normal for humans to feel grief, especially when those whom we hold close to our heart are no longer with us. you're not weak, it just shows that you care. besides, i never really hated you, i just felt that your attitude was to be despised."

"i can't help it. i'm sorry you had to see the mighty prince this way, but it's difficult when all you've been told is that you're better than the rest and that they'll never compare. i hated you because you came along and didn't worship me like the rest of them did. i know it's wrong, but it's been drilled so deeply into my brain my innermost voice doesn't get a chance to speak."

"and that's why i'm here to help you. you are a mighty prince, you are noble and you are princely. but you're still human. and as you are human, you always have room for improvement."

"you're really going to help me? even after i've been nothing but mean to you?"

"yes, i will help you if you let me."

"okay. let's do it."

sometimes they went to the pavilion, and sometimes they wandered around other areas of the palace. on rare occasions, they would even return to soonyoung's mother's garden. it had taken time, but soonyoung had learnt to embrace his mother's death rather than despise it. he still missed his mother greatly, but he liked to believe that his mother was in a far better place, free from all the woes of this world.

soonyoung and jihoon spent many hours talking, soonyoung opening up about his past and jihoon using his large array of words to mould soonyoung's character. hours turned to days and days turned to weeks, the month was about to end. soonyoung and jihoon had both found themselves enjoying the other's company far more than they had expected, dreading the end of the month.

soonyoung had even slept in jihoon's room one night, insisting that he needed a change of environment. in reality, he just wanted to be near jihoon. it was most definitely safe to say that they were friends.

on another occasion, soonyoung had brought jihoon to the castle's jewel room.

"these are the prettiest of each type of jewels, that's why they come in here. this," he pointed at a very stunning gem, "is our family heirloom. i used to wish i was a commoner, you guys didn't have to study about such stones, i found it a bore. but now, i'm glad i had to. these rocks have become fairly interesting, and i would like to even start a collection of my own. although, that proved to be rather easy."

"it's all at your beck and call, isn't it? takes the fun out of collecting."

"you're right." soonyoung turned to him, "how do you like it? for most people, it's a privilege to enter this room."

"i... love it. the gems are absolutely heavenly and exquisite. i could stare at them for days."

soonyoung smiled quietly, thank god jihoon liked this place. it made him feel immense happiness.

it's been awhile, but they were back, seated at the pavilion.

"you know, hoon, i never thought i'd say this but... i actually enjoy being around you. and... i'm sorry for being so mean to you when you first came. thanks for all the help."

"it's okay, i'm sorry for being for so cold to you at first too... maybe you're not so much of a bratty prince as i thought you were."

"this is kind of funny, wonwoo would be so shocked... he'd probably expect us to kill each other."

"well, we're good friends now... right?"

"yeah... thanks for everything."

when soonyoung had arrived at the palace gates along with the other officials to welcome official jeon and wonwoo, he was practically bursting with excitement.

"you seem happy." the king had commented.

"i am merely anticipating his reaction when i tell him the amazing news!"

"i see. jihoon has succeeded his task, then?"

"depends. what exactly was your order?"

"to fix up your character."

"well, then that's not really for me to decide, right?"

"you are right. but i see that he has."

getting off the carriage, the first thing official jeon and wonwoo had done was to greet the king and the prince.

"wonwoo," soonyoung breathed, "come with me."

soonyoung dragged wonwoo back to his room after wonwoo had greeted the king.

"wonwoo. i know you're not going to believe it and all, but i thought i should tell you directly."

"what?" wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

"basically, i'm friends with jihoon now."

there was nothing in wonwoo's mouth, and yet, he choked.

fast forward a week, soonyoung and wonwoo were sitting by the pavilion as jihoon and jun were taking a walk nearby.

"actually... he's kind of cute, huh?"

"junhui? yeah..."

"no! jihoon."

"huh? your mortal enemy who had become your good friend is now... your crush?"

but soonyoung had simply turned away and blushed, giving wonwoo the answer he wanted.

"wait, then what about you and junhui huh? you think he's cute?"

"no! i didn't say anything!"

"you clearly said so!"

"did not!"

the loud ruckus they were making had attract the attention of the two other scholars.

"what do you think they're talking about?"

jihoon shrugged, "don't know. but don't you think the prince is kind of charming now? it's all my doing, and i must admit, i'm proud."

"huh, so you think he's charming too? i see, never thought you swung that way, never you'd go for royalty as well... i wish you all the best!"

jihoon smacked junhui at the back of his head, but he had neither confirmed nor did he deny it. "what about you huh? who would you go for?"

"wonwoo. have you heard him recite passages? you'd fall for him too."

"doubt it. maybe he's just the one for you!"

"huh, the heir's best friend? sounds like a feat to me!" he continued, "but you... pursuing the heir himself? props to you, lee!"

"really, there's no point. i doubt the prince likes boys."

"oh, we've been here for so long, they don't talk about sexuality here, i forget it's deemed unnatural."

"yeah," jihoon smiled sadly, "now that we're in the palace, there's no hope for marrying another male."

"yeah, you have it worse. ever if you did manage to woo the prince, it's far more likely that he'll have an arranged marriage." junhui paused, "come to think of it, wonwoo has a really high position too, maybe he'll have an arranged marriage as well."

"life's sad for us, let's just enjoy our yout-"

"scholar lee!"

jihoon whipped his head around.

there, stood the prince, in all of his glory.

the prince's lips curved into a soft smile, "come with me, would you?"

and jihoon followed him, not because "no one dared to say no to prince soonyoung", but because "he was in too deep to say no".

soonyoung guided him to the garden, specifically, the queen's garden.

"i feel we have a deep connection to this place, you?"

"yes, i think we do. but... why? why are you bringing it up all of a sudden?"

"i have something to tell you, as well as something to ask you. but before that, i must ask you to promise me one thing."

"and that is?"

"don't say yes to me because i'm the prince, don't say yes to me because it'll bring you benefits. say yes only because your heart screams it. please, i beg you. only say yes with the purest intentions. and do not say a word to the rest of the kingdom."

and as much as jihoon wanted privileges, he couldn't hurt this prince, not after everything that had happened. he nodded.

"i'll start with what i have to say. i know we hated each other at first, but you've shown me that character development can come a long way. but truth be told, i had never thought that character development could lead to feelings development. and, in the process of your task, i think maybe you've managed to turn my feelings a whole 180°. maybe it's the way you talk or maybe it's a way you talk, but one thing's for sure, you've made the prince fall for you. and, as much as i've grown up without being rejected, i don't want you to mindlessly accept me. i'd much rather have you reject me than accept me for the sake of it. and so, i know we usually start with courting, but if you don't mind, would you be my boyfriend?"

jihoon had never thought that he'd feel such happiness, he had never thought that words of another mortal to induce such emotions, but soonyoung had done it. at a lost for words, jihoon could only nod and embrace soonyoung while he was overwhelmed with emotions.

and that was the first kingdom with two kings.

 


End file.
